


Isn't This Behaviour Usually Reserved For The Third Date?

by Gobsmacked_limbic



Series: Valhalla Green [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Fingering, First Date, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Modern Setting, Series, Slash, ai are kids, domestic AU, nork, suburban life, whatever the kids are calling it nowadays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobsmacked_limbic/pseuds/Gobsmacked_limbic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since parenthood took over their lives, neither North or York really had time to meet anyone and while North wasn't exactly excited for the blind date his sister had orchestrated he couldn't help but approve of her tastes for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't This Behaviour Usually Reserved For The Third Date?

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy North and York as suburban dads may be my Achilles heel but even they had to start somewhere. I'm sorry, I tried my best to correct any spelling mistakes but I hope you like. Casual reminder my English is the Irish dialect so I hope I didn't use any non universal terms (ITS REALLY HARD TO KNOW WHEN THEY'RE NOT!)

North really couldn’t believe he had agreed to let South set him up on a date. He swore he was going to punch her for convincing him to do this as he got dressed in fitted, dark blue jeans and a deep, purple shirt that sat just right on his figure. By the time he reached Errera his imaginary threat had escalated from punch to murder.

Now that he was in the packed nightclub he was mentally detailing just the way he would kill his sister for putting him through this. Maybe shoot her first, then blow up the body and probably shoot her again just to be sure it worked. To be on the safe side he should consider lighting her on fire and maybe blow her up again. North was nothing if not thorough. His thoughts didn’t distract him from his nerves for long however. When was the last time he had been on an actual date? Since gaining full custody of Theta not long after his birth, North couldn’t have been happier with his life but raising a kid didn’t exactly leave much time for meeting guys.

 _"It’s perfect, he has a kid too so I’m sure you’ll have loads of boring stuff to talk about."_ South had told him first after asking if she could set him up with a guy from her kickboxing lessons she had grown friendly with. The idea of sitting with a guy in a bar, talking about the best way to potty train a toddler didn’t sound very appealing. She assured him that wouldn’t be the case. _"I was kidding, lighten up North. Please, he’s really nice and he’s hella hot. You should at least give it a chance."_

He still wasn’t entirely sure what part of her pleading had convinced him to go on this date, as her begging had continued for days on end. She used every reason under the sun as to why he should meet up with this stranger. From the fact that he needed to get laid right down to the argument that Theta could do with a second parent, nothing was off limits in her attempt to set her twin up. The main reason he agreed to this date was probably just to shut up her.

Of course she had to organise it here. The rave music was already causing his temples to throb and there was no way half of these patrons were twenty-one. He felt so old despite the numerous girls attempting to get him to dance with them as he tried to navigate to the bar through the dance floor. He would question South’s choices but he knew exactly why she have them meet here, because it was Connie’s place.

Well Connie and Kaikaina’s place. They went into business some years ago and now owned the most popular club in the district. Connie struggled to leave her bartending ways behind her even after she became part owner in her own business so she was behind the bar regularly. It would be perfect for spying on North and his date and reporting back to South.

Sure enough, as soon as he came into view of the bar he saw the brunette behind it, rushing back and forth as she took care of each and every customer vying for her attention. The moment North came into view she stopped her actions, just giving him a knowing smile. He wasn’t bothered screaming over the music so he just grimaced awkwardly, noting the jerking motion of her head. His eyes scanned to where she indicated, spotting a male sitting by the bar. The seat beside him had a leather jacket draped over it and sure enough he was playing with a lighter just as South told him he would in order to identify him.

From behind, North liked what he saw. His brown hair was spiked to perfection with maybe just a little bit too much gel and the dark, grey t-shirt he wore hugged everything just right. It may have been just a little too tight but the way the tanned skin of his lower back was slightly visible was a visual treat to the blonde. Subconsciously he licked his lips and walked over, taking a deep breath.

 _‘It’s just a date Northy.’_ He reassured himself. _‘All you gotta do is say hi, what’s the worst that can happen?’_

“York, right?” He questioned from behind and the brunette closed his lighter. North missed the way his shoulders tensed nervously and couldn’t hear the deep breath he took in before turning around.

“Yeah, that name sounds familiar.” He was only half sitting on his stool, one elbow still resting on the bar while his other hand stretched out to shake the hand of the man in front of him. “North?”

York really approved of the sight before him. South had showed him a picture but North in a frumpy Christmas jumper with a small child on his shoulders, as adorable as that was, was nothing compared to the male standing there. His purple t-shirt was just tight enough at the bottom and in the arms to demonstrate just how good a condition the older man kept his body in. His jeans were the right amount of tight to leave enough to the imagination and while he couldn’t say he was a huge fan of the soul patch in general, he could forgive it on that beautiful face.

That beautiful face that gazed at his eye with a mix of horror and embarrassment. South had clearly left that out of her description when telling her twin about him.

“You want to sit down?” York questioned, removing his leather jacket as he hoped he didn’t sound disheartened. He hadn’t had much chance to go out and meet people, even though Delta didn’t mind the odd night staying in Carolina’s house, but normally he could guess their interest in the first couple of seconds, once they noticed his injury.

York's blank, glass eye and the accompanying scars surrounding it tended to generate reactions. From children gazing in horror and whispered questions to their mommies, to pitying looks from his peers who thought they could hide their looks of sympathy from him.

North seemed to go through all of these emotions quickly, he could see the embarrassment, the pity and a number of other sensations and he was willing to bet the blonde Adonis would make an excuse to leave in less than five minutes.

“Thanks.” The two year older male sat down on the now available stool, turning to face the tanned twenty-five year old. “Can I get you a drink?” York didn’t even try insist on getting the first round, figuring he may as well get something out of it before the male ditched him.

North turned back to the bar, gazing intently at Connie who was serving a customer. He felt so embarrassed he could hardly stand it. The younger guy next to him was perfect, from the strong jawline so the soft pink lips but he couldn’t look at him without staring at his scar. If he was honest after the first jarring sight of it, he was pretty much immediately okay with it. If anything it was a little hot and made him look somewhat dangerous, which was never something North thought he would go for. He just wished South had giving him a warning so he wouldn’t have been taken off guard and reacted weirdly.

He really wanted to ask about it, bridge that gap and find out something significant about the male beside him but he didn’t wish to make him feel uncomfortable. Instead their first conversation was about his sister and how she approached each of them about setting them up with the other. North laughed as York recounted her following him into the guys changing room to convince him to go along with her plan. It was easy to talk to York, the conversation would flow and the louder the music got, the better an excuse they had to lean closer to each other. Everything would go great until suddenly North became self-conscious about looking at his eye and break eye-contact again by staring at his glass.

North was lasting better than York had given him credit for and with every low chuckle, every subconscious nibble of his bottom lip, the younger man wanted him to stay longer and longer. When he broke eye contact this time, the brunette decided to end the awkwardness.

“You know how I got these scars?” He questioned with his best Heath Ledger impression, index finger tapping against his left eye. He could physically see North’s Adams apple bob as he swallowed and shook his head. “It’s pretty simple actually; I was blinded by your beauty.” A loud, beautiful laugh escaped the man in front of him and any tension melted away in an instant as York flashed him a dazzling smile. “I’m going to need your number by the way…for insurance reasons.” The laughter grew into what could only be considered a roar and North rubbed a tear from his eye. He stretched out one hand.

“C’mon…” He flexed his fingers, clearly wanting something.

“What?”

“Give me your phone.” The twenty-five year old was only too happy to oblige and he shoved the mobile into North’s palm. He couldn’t believe that line actually worked and his stomach flipped as North imputed his number before texting himself so he could save Yorks. “That line was terrible by the way and you should be ashamed.”

“WHAT?” York called over the music. He had heard the male, almost perfectly but he was rewarded when North leaned close, face inches from his own.

“That line was terrible.” He grinned, pressing the cell into York’s chest. The brunette’s face lit up as he took the phone back, pocketing it. He felt a little disappointed as North pulled back, picking up his pint and downing the rest of it. “Another drink?” York simply nodded and just waved at Connie. They had become a lot more relaxed with ordering drinks since they decided it would only be fair to put it on South bill and Connie had been only too happy to go along with their little plan. Their drinks were soon replaced and along came another and another until both were pretty plastered.

North wasn’t even sure what time it was but he was in no rush. South had taken Theta for the night, despite his instance that he would be home later. She claimed it was as a precaution and he had thought she was being stupid but now he was glad he had no time limit. The conversation never stalled between them as they both yelled over the music. He found out a little about York’s foster kid Delta, how he had finished his exams and was trying to start up his own security business. North told him a little about being an occupational therapist, how Theta was insisting they get a dog despite their lack of room, York agreed the child needed one, and how he couldn’t help but feel that Game of Thrones was just a little over rated. The last topic was almost a deal breaker, with York threatening to end the date multiple times but he was still here.

“You realise…” York stalled, finishing what could have been drink number four or drink number twelve at this point. “…we’ve been in this nightclub for…hours…and we haven’t even danced once.”

“I really don’t think you want to see me dance.” North’s smile was visible behind his beer, only encouraging York more as he got up off his chair. He didn’t even try to fight the male, just stretched out and wrapped his hand around his wrist, trying to pull him off the chair. It was the first real contact aside from the brush of knees or the ghost of the others breath when they leaned close. North couldn’t bring himself to turn him away, allowing the younger man to pull him off the seat. He was only perhaps two inches taller than York but the height difference felt much more substantial as he looked down to the brunette who hooked his fingers in the loops of North’s jeans, keeping him close.

North wasn’t entirely sure how they had gotten from swaying out of time to rave music to him shoving the brunette against his apartment door but he had never been more thankful for anything in his life as York’s teeth bit down on his bottom lip in a needy fashion.

York’s previously perfect hair was a mess after the intense make out session in the back of the cab. North’s fingers couldn’t seem to stay away as once more he ran them through the locks, tugging a little to angle his face so he could kiss him easier. York gave no resistance, his only struggle a result of the door handle pressing into his back.

“Fuck.” He hissed, finally pulling back to take a breath. He could hardly breathe in before North’s lips were pressing against his neck. Both hands found their way into his short blonde hair, just long enough to pull at and a shiver ran along his spine. Each accidental and intentional scrape of teeth against his skin caused his head to spin a little faster, though it may have been the alcohol. “M-maybe we should move this to the bedroom?” He sounded hopeful, his body craving even more intimate touches from the blonde.

“Isn’t this kind of behaviour usually reserved for the third date?” North teased, straightening up and gazing into York’s brown and clear eyes. His grey ones were glazed over, probably due to alcohol but the lust that filled them was undeniable. York couldn’t tear his gaze away as he squirmed against the door.

“Oh…so there’s the gentleman South told me about.” He smirked, taunting back. The way his teeth slightly scraped against his own bottom lip proved too much for North who leaned in, roughly kissing him. For a moment their teeth clashed but the pain was quickly forgotten as York parted his lips with a moan that was just a little too loud and pleading. “Ugh…w-wait...wait…” North pulled back immediately after York expressed discomfort, his hand cupping his cheek.

“Is everything okay?” The concern in his voice was unexpected and York felt his cheeks grow more flushed if possible.

“Perfect just…maybe you are right…” He licked his lips, chest rising and falling hard as he tried to catch his breath. Every single motion caused North to go crazy but he resisted kissing him again. “I…I really enjoyed tonight and I…I don’t wanna mess it up…” As much as York wanted to push the man onto his bed and take advantage of the situation, he wanted a second and even a third date even more. He had agreed to the date, thinking the best outcome would just be getting laid but if the possibly of more existed, he wanted it.

“Right…” The twenty-five year old had to muster up all his strength to pull away and there was no way that York would miss how he adjusted his trousers. “Sorry…I got a bit carried away.” York was proud how he didn’t let out a small whimper at how cute North appeared, with his small smile and blush spreading across his ears and the back of his neck. He didn’t have much of a chance because a sweet kiss pressed against his lips for just a moment. “I don’t want to mess it up either. I could...go home and you can text me whenever you want to meet up again.”

“Oh, yeah sure.” He couldn’t help but feel disappointed that he was going to leave. Still if the older man dared stay then there was no way they’d be able to keep their hands off each other. He stepped away from the door, watching North’s movements as he navigated forward and suddenly a hand on was the taller man’s shoulder. “Maybe…maybe you could go after a coffee?”

They both ended up on opposite ends of the table, York wishing desperately he had chosen to sit alongside North but the occasional nudge against his foot made it more bearable. Conversation was light but try as they might to brush off the sexual tension between them, it lingered. Even North wasn’t immune to commenting.

“You know…” He noted once his coffee mug was empty. “Since I agreed to leave and then you asked me to do something else…this technically counts as the second date.” His observation hung in the air for a moment and York closed his eyes to compose himself. 

“I guess it is…” He gazed down to his half-finished coffee, feeling just a little more sober now but not entirely. “Maybe you should go home though.” He sounded serious and he intended to stand by it. He didn’t want to just give in, fuck North and that be it. He wanted more with him and the older man seemed to understand that. He looked slightly disappointed but nodded, standing from the table.

“You will text me, right?” 

“Definitely!” York responded with no hesitation, standing too and even walking him to the door. As he unlocked it, he felt a soft touch to his lower back and he gazed over his shoulder to see North standing close. Those soft lips pressed to his, causing him to tremble as they lingered in that position for what could have been moments or minutes.

“I’ll hold you to that third date.” North’s lip curled into a smirk and he stood out of the door, York just standing there dumbfounded. His heart was racing and his body was still hot from just a kiss. He watched the blonde walking away, even taking out his cell to call a taxi. All York had to do was close the door, go to bed and as soon as he woke up he could contemplate texting North. He just had to close the door.

“You like movies?” North spun around, seeing a hesitant York holding onto the still ajar door. “I just…I have like…twenty DVDs I’ve never even watched if you…wanna maybe look at one.” God dammit he was weak. He could have closed the door but every part of him was just screaming to get the man back in here, get his hands back on him. North wandered over a little too slowly for York’s liking and a soft blush spread across his tanned cheeks.

“I’d like that.” He practically whispered once close enough to be heard. York moved back, allowing him in and closed the door, locking it. He wasn’t pushed against it like last time and as he stood with his back to North he couldn’t help but wonder why that was. He pictured those large hands on his hips, those lips on the back of his neck and he was certain that stupid blush was getting worse.

“So where are we going?” The bedroom was located to his right, the den with the DVDs to his left. 

“Right…” He breathed out and the smile on North’s face spread just a little wider. Finally those hands were pulling his hips close, one sliding up under his t-shirt as blunt fingernails scratched at his lower back. York had no recollection of moving from the spot in the hallway but after could have been moments or hours later he felt the mattress against the back of his knees as he pulled North down on top of him. 

The room was dark and he couldn’t make out as much of the blondes body as he would have liked when the man removed his own t-shirt. Clammy hands pressed against the older man’s torso, feeling each defined muscle and if North’s lips hadn’t been sealed against York’s he would have been babbling like an idiot about how hot he found the male. The brunette squirmed, pulling back and reaching over his head to pull his own t-shirt off. Despite North’s attempt at helping, he still struggled, grumbling swear words underneath his breath. The moment he broke free of the garment however, those hands were against his chest, pushing him back onto the mattress. The young man bounced against the springs, North parting his legs and sliding in between them. Even in the darkness, York could perfectly picture the look on his face and he licked his lips, writhing underneath the tall male. His still clothed groin rubbed against the males clothed leg, resulting in a needy groan from the younger man.

“Top drawer.” He panted, hips moving wildly, desperate for some kind of touch or release but under his guidance North moved away. He rummaged in the top drawer of the night stand while York desperately tried to take his trousers off.

North’s head was spinning from alcohol and lust, a little voice in the back of his head calling out to him. Telling him he was a gentleman or telling him this could be considered taking advantage of the other male. However York’s cries of “What’s taking so long?” silenced the doubt and he somehow managed to find both lubrication and condoms in the darkness.

By the time North turned his attention back to York, the younger man was only in his underwear. He looked dishevelled and even a little embarrassed now that North’s eyes had adjusted enough to see his emotions. He took a moment, simply staring to the male who began to feel more than a little flustered.

“W-what is it?” He questioned, sounding nervous, like North realised something was wrong but his question was simply answered with a firm kiss to his lips and a soft whisper.

“This is okay…right?” North had to finally silence that question that kept plaguing him. He had only slept with one other male before and the circumstances had been less than ideal, he really didn’t want to mess things up here. Slender fingers slipped into his hair and York’s forehead pressed against his.

“More than.” He promised, sealing North’s lips with his own as finally the therapists hands pulled at the waistband of his underwear. York allowed him to pull back in order to completely strip him of all clothes and he felt the cool palms run along his legs from ankle right up to his inner thigh. North spread the male’s legs apart and York was unbearably thankful that the darkness covered up the blush that he was sure had spread to his chest by now.

He wanted to question if everything was okay, if North liked what he saw and normally he’d be spouting those kinds of queries, eager to hear praise or be told how beautiful he was but he didn’t need that with North. Every touch spoke volumes and every kiss meant more than all the compliments heard before. 

North’s lips attached to York’s hip, kissing along the flesh there as a now lubricated finger slid between the cheeks of his ass. York tensed, chest tightening at the almost alien sensation. When was the last time he had done this? Whenever the brunette went for guys they were usually...well the total opposite of North in almost every way. Scrawny, smaller and begging for his cock but York was nothing if not versatile and with a deep breath he forced himself to relax. Not that it mattered as the moment North slid even a fraction of his finger inside, everything tensed again.

“Fuck sake!” He hissed, his hand stretching down to grab onto anything. Rather than fist the blondes short hair, he just scratched his head, earning a soft chuckle against his inner thigh. He tried so desperately to calm his body but North hadn’t moved since the first intrusion, making him even more anxious. “Are you going to fucking move or not?!” He finally snapped, squirming his hips just enough to encourage him. North leaned back onto his knees, no longer intent on leaving bruises along his leg. His free hand pressed into the mattress beside York’s head and he leaned over him.

“Whatever you want.” He whispered, finally sliding the digit fully inside. York let out a strangled moan, the flats of his feet pressing to the bed as he raised his hips, body still tight. The feeling of North’s finger slowly grew familiar but the blonde had yet to find his destination, deciding to add in a second finger. A soft yelp escaped the brunette when his body stretched even more. “What are you doing?” North’s motion stopped, both fingers up to the first knuckle and the younger male could see from the look on his face that if York said to halt he would. He let his head fall back onto the bed, cheeks burning again from that look in his eyes as he gazed off to the side. “I didn’t say stop…”

North smiled and his second hand moved, cupping the males cheek and lifting his face so he had to look up to the older man. York watched as he leaned closer, lips kissing his once more while both fingers moved more freely inside. The talented tongue momentarily distracted him until suddenly North’s long fingers brushed against that bundle of nerves inside of him.

York gasped something completely incoherent into North’s mouth as his entire body tightened. His mouth hung opened for a moment as he took in some deep breaths and his hips moved back against the hand. 

“That…d-do that again.” He pleaded, North burying his face against his neck.

“Mmm only if you moan for me like that some more.” He whispered against his neck, biting down as his fingers stimulated the spot once more. Whimpers and moans escaped York more frequently, his unintelligible babble causing even North to become more vocal. “Yes York…I want to hear you moan my name from those pretty lips.” His tone was low, gruffer than usual as his fingers became more relentless, a third added and stretching him until York couldn’t handle it.

“Fuck me.” He didn’t try dress it up or try to romanticise it in the slightest. North had been driving him crazy from the first moment he kissed him on that dance floor and he was damned if it was going to go on any longer. “Get your fingers out of there and fucking impress me.” He half demanded, half pleaded and North was only too willing to comply.

Only now did York realise that North was still half dressed and between that and the removal of the fingers inside of him, his disappointment was evident. It almost immediately disappeared at the spectacle before him however. North kneeling above his flushed body, condom hanging from between his teeth as he unzipped his trousers. Licking his lips, York squirmed at the empty feeling that just seemed to grow with the sight of his date.

“Please…” He pleaded, North’s jeans joining his on the ground.

“Please what?” North questioned, tearing the packaging of the condom open with his teeth while his thumb slipped under the band of his underwear. He pulled it down only slightly, not enough to reveal what York wished to see.

“Please stop teasing.” York whined, arching his hips once more, hands fisting the bed cover beneath him. “I want to feel it…haven’t been fucked in so long just please North!” His breath was swallowed by the elder man’s lips as he roughly kissed him. Eyes flickered shut, not even noticing the removal of underwear or North’s preparing himself. His groans were loud even when kissing his date and a small whimper left him when the contact of his lips pulled away.

“I want to hear you moan my name York.” He shivered a little at the sound of North whispering his own name and he nodded, touching his foot to Norths leg.

“Whatever you want.” He promised, reaching hand out and brushing his fingertips along the twenty-seven year olds stomach. “Fuck me North.” There was no embarrassment or pleading this time, his nails scraping against the males abs as he demanded what he desired. The hulking male over him slammed one hand against the mattress as the other held onto York’s hip and finally the emptiness was gone.

The younger males hisses and moans were lost as North let out a cry, his nails digging into his side.

“Fuck you’re…” Whatever he was about to say was replaced by a frustrated groan at the tightening around his cock. Four near perfect half-moon dents were left on York’s ass as he steadied himself. If he thought the room was spinning in the club, it was nothing compared to the feeling now. “York I…”

“Just move…dammit North move…” He closed both eyes, tilting his head to the side as he waited the sensation. “Stop taunting me.” Lips pressed to the side of his and he found his arms wrapping around North’s neck as the blonde began to move. Despite his hesitation to start, he wasn’t as gentle as York expected, quickly falling into a rhythm that hurt. York fought back his whimpers, focusing on the tongue probing his mouth and waiting for him to find that spot to make the ache fade. It’d be worth it, it had just been a while. 

“York…” North panted against his mouth, followed by a moan that went straight to York’s cock. If he could manage to keep his eyes open for more than a few seconds he could see the look of ecstasy on North’s brow and focusing everything he had, he made himself relax in an attempt to make it easier for North, he hadn’t really expected what followed to come so soon.

“Oh mother fucker!” He snarled, toes curling as North finally found that spot inside of him that caused him to hold onto the male for dear life, afraid it would stop. “That do…do it…fuck North…” One, then two brushes against his prostate didn’t give the same affect, it just taunted him but then North nailed the spot and a guttural moan escaped the brunette.

“There?” North’s question was answered by a hiss and a moan, York’s legs wrapping around his waist in an attempt to keep him as close as possible. The way his eyes rolled back in his head, his brow furrowing and mouth hanging open with short but loud moans escaping him was more erotic than anything North’s imagination or laptop could create. He was torn between staring and touching but chose the latter and kissed him once more. York’s kiss was messy but passion filled and North moaned against his lips, hips madly thrusting into the younger male. 

They managed to fall into a rhythm, lips probably bruised as York arched his hips to meet every one of North’s thrusts. When his fingers weren’t tugging at the blonde’s short hair, he was scratching along his back, leaving marks that Theta would worry about when he would wake his dad up next. Each sting of pain or stab of pleasure caused North’s heart to race and he knew he wouldn’t last very long as York’s tensing caused his body to tighten around North’s aching erection. From the sounds his date was making, he wasn’t far from completion either. His previous swears and cries of North’s name had turned into incoherent babbling and heavy breathing but a relieved moan escaped his lips when the therapist’s fingers wrapped around his erection.

“I want to see you York.” York heard North whisper and try as he might he could not keep his eyes opened as he felt himself tip over the edge. He came embarrassingly easy, just moaning unintelligibly as his fingernails dug into the flesh of North’s back. The mess painted North’s stomach like a canvass and through his orgasm he could feel the elder man tremble in his arms. “York….f-fuck…” He tried to hold in his cries but the growl of the brunettes name lingered in the air as he struggled to hold on any longer. North had been trying not to finish from the moment he entered the young male but that look on his face as he came all over North’s hand was just too much to handle.

After a brief period where he just laid on top of York, fighting to catch his breath, he finally lifted all his body weight off the toned young male. York was still exhausted, his eyes shutting even tighter as North slipped out from inside of him. He managed to crack opened his one good eye, staring to the man as he tiredly cleaned their mess, touching and rubbing York like he was something precious. He didn’t say anything but just like earlier, every touch revealed more and more about him.

“We should definitely do that again.” York managed to finally say as he stared up with mismatched eyes, a tired but thoroughly spent smile spread across his face. His cheeks were warm and his lips dry. All he had to do was lick them once and a weakened North was kissing him, unable to resist.

“Definitely.” He whispered.

The fourth date, fifth date and so on usually ended up more or less the same. A meal or a movie with talking and laughing and then back to York’s, or North’s place on date number six where an intense make out session became so much more. Somewhere along the lines however, York bending over the kitchen counter or North breaking the lamp his grandaunt gave him turned into softer kisses and cuddles. North would gently hold York from behind in the bed as he nuzzled and kissed the back of his neck. Kisses became less sloppy and needy and instead were replaced with slow, breath stealing moments. York wasn’t sure what exactly was happening, nothing he had ever been a part of ever got this serious and he couldn’t help but wonder if it was all in his head. Was he the only one thinking of more? That was disproven after a couple of weeks when he was curled up against North’s warmth, the blonde stroking his hair.

“I want you to meet Theta.” He whispered, face buried against the coconut and lavender scented locks of his lover. He couldn’t see his face from behind, couldn’t see the look of relief or joy on York’s face. All he could make out was the cute, jerking nod of his head as the ecstatic male gently snuggled back against him.

“I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
